Sabrina's Blog
by feministgrimm
Summary: okay, well, this is exactly what the title says it is. I may need help writing future chapters though. 8In mystical-type speech8 click the pretty blue writing - go on, you know you want to...
1. The Beginning and a List

**July 8th, 2010**

Bored, bored, bored...

I'm sat here, at my computer - well, laptop really - with absolutely nothing to do. I mean, America is one of the biggest and busiest continents, right? And it's meant to interesting, correct? So why am I sat here, bored out of my mind, listening to really cheesy music? Something interesting better happen soon...

* * *

**Later, Same Date**

Well there you go, more proof I should never go and open my big mouth. I've got to stop complaining about stuff.

I had wasted a year of my life on that... That... IMBECILE! And how does he repay me? Oh, I'll tell you - he CHEATS on me with my BEST FRIEND! I mean, who even _does_ that? Well, obviously him. Stupid Peter - stupid me, really, for falling in love with PETER PAN, after all the warnings Puck and every one else gave me... If anything, I feel sorry for Puck, not myself. He'd been dating Jessica, for as long as I'd been dating Peter, was practically _engaged_ to her, even. And we walked in on them both snogging each others faces off. Oh well, we had a plan now, Puck and I. And this plan WOULD NOT FAIL. I'll go into detail soon, but not just now. I can't believe that bastard.

* * *

**July 9th, 2010**

Okay, this is the plan. Puck and I are going to pretend to... Date. Shocker, huh? Since when did Puck act maturely? And/or sensibly, even? Oh well, I'm not about to question it... I have absolutely _no problem whatsoever_ with a more mature, more responsible Puck. I'm gonna go away and listen to music... Oh great, remind me to never put my ipod on shuffle again, that song's kinda... Depressing. It's Avril Lavigne's 'I'm With You'. Didn't help my mood one iota. Okay, I'm gonna write that down.

**Sabrina's List Of Things Never To Do:**

**1. ****Date Peter Pan**

**2. ****Drink vodka**

**3. ****Take drugs**

**4. ****Listen to A.L.s 'IWY' when depressed**

**5. ****Use shuffle mode on ipod**

**6. ****Talk to Tinkerbell about Pan - it's goddamn depressing.**

**7. ****Ignore all warnings that your best friend actually _is_ Tinkerbell, and is disguised as a human in the hopes of getting her ex (namely Pan) back**

**8. ****Stay up 'till gone 12 at night on your laptop**

That was a very unsubtle hint, by the way. I'm tired, and am going to sleep now. g'night!

**July 10th, 2010**

Neeuuuuuuuuuuurgh... Note to self: never _ever_ let your guard down. Daphne knows about the plan. Only she says it's Puck's way of telling me he likes me. He better not, I can't cope with the hassle at the moment. Though, I must admit, puberty really does suit Puck. I mean, he's filled out really nicely, and he showers quite alot because he doesn't like stinking of sweat. _I_ think he just wants to stare at himself nude in the big mirror inside the shower. Good job too, because he smells really bad nowadays when he doesn't wash. Talking of Puck showering, I've come up with a new addition to the list.

** 9. ****Walk into Puck when he's just gotten out of the shower.**

Yep, that's exactly what I did last night. Stupid me, huh? Anyway, so I walked out my bedroom door, only to find Puck wearing nothing but a towel. I walked right into him. Sometimes I really do hate my lack of grace/elegance. And he was all: "I always knew you couldn't resist me, Grimm, but this is getting ridiculous!". You see, the other day I walked straight into him after training, and another time after _I'd _been in the shower. For me, that was the most embarrassing. But still. I mean, who wants to be caught in the next-to-nude by someone they think of as a brother?

Oh well, Daphne says she needs the computer for homework. I suppose I'll just have to update tomorrow... oh wait! I can't! Granny's sending the computer off because it keeps crashing! Oh well, I'll update when I next get the chance.

Talk to you soon,

S. Grimm.


	2. Six Day Week and a Very Tired Sabrina

_**AN: okay, hope you guys like this, and I'm sorry it took so long to get this out to you – I'm using my laptop at the moment, and I fell over and broke the internet thing, so have only just gotten round to buying this. Note the reference to page 144 book three, and also, if you would please send me P.M.s (not PMS you pervert) with comments for the story (and names) I would be really and truly grateful. Plus I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done, but probably not the best, so sorry bout that. fg**_

**Comments**

**Boingboing210**

**Sabrina,**

What kind of a person ARE you? That's really cruel to Peter! And you do know Peter Pan's a fairytale character, not real? Psychotic freak...

Bb210

**Foreverafter**

**Sabrina, **

Are you sure it's a good idea to put this up on the interweb? I mean, anyone could read this... Including Pan...

(Rose)

**ScarlettCloak**

**Sabrina,**

Hey, it's me, Red. WHAT ON EARTH are you thinking? Pan could read this! Though, actually, I do reckon I know what inspired Puck to think of this plan... ^^

SC

**Reply to Comment**

Okay, this is me, Sabrina, again. And Pan's _not _gonna read this, nor is Tink, because people with bad intentions who go on this get an electric shock from their keyboard. Mallowbarb and Buzzflower helped me set it up. They're the only fairies I actually like. Oh, God, that's the last time I can get away with saying that, isn't it... Now I've gotta include Puck in that list...

**GeraldMcTush69**

You know, I'm beginning to think that you're slightly insane, Sabrina. But I'm willing to push that aside if you let me help you get even with Pan. You'd probably know me as Wendy – Wendy Darling. =^.^= please meet up with me (bring Puck) outside TBP?

WD

**Blog.**

**July 11****th****, 2010**

Hey, guys, I'm back. And the plan has been put into action. I've already told my best friend (the one who wasn't Tink in disguise) that Puck and I are dating. I'm not trusting anyone with this. Aside from Daphne, Red, and Briar. I mean, I've not even told my _mom_. Though I'm kinda scared about telling dad, because he might – okay almost definitely _will_ – go slightly mental. Well, not even slightly, really. Now, at the moment I'm on the library computer – I _finally_ managed to convince the scarecrow to get one – and my time is almost up, so I better go. Chat to you guys later,

S. Grimm

P.S. thanks to all you guys who commented, but not bb210, because you were just mean. And I know two of you. So, really, it's just thanks to GMT69, and I'll try to convince my dad to let me out of the house. Plus, I love the cat thing. I'll show it to Daphne later! :D

**July 12th, 2010**

God, I had the strangest dream _ever_ last night. Though I wouldn't mind having it again... Let's just say it involved a certain winged boy. I'd write more about it, but he might read it, and I'd be embarrassed. Well, it wasn't the most mary-ish dream, shall we say. As in, Mary, mother of God? Yeah. Not nearly that innocent. In fact, it was downright... Like I said, I'm not telling. But take it from me, it was goddamn _wonderful_. Anyway, Daphne has been really irritating all day. Guess what she did? She. TOLD. _DAD!_ And if you don't understand how bad that is, you obviously have never met my father. Honestly, you'd think he'd never been thirteen! I mean, even though I don't actually _like _Puck, you'd think he'd be more grateful that someone with more of an actual _interest_ in me was dating me! Yet, he actually seemed to _like _Pan. Go figure.

S. Grimm

**July 13th, 2010**

God I love that fairy-boy sometimes. And yes, I do realise what I just wrote, Daph. Go squeal - I know you want to. Actually, right at this very moment I do. He just twisted Charming's arm into the school having an extra-curricular dance. I think that's the word. Anyway, it's only for our grade, and all students from that age group have to attend. Even though school is technically over until September. We get to show off the fact we're going out! And Pan has to be there, you get detention for the rest of your school life if you don't turn up - and he'd really hate for that to happen. The only thing I'm_ not_ looking forward to is going dress shopping with Daphne. Sorry, little sis, but you know how much I hate shopping. Especially clothes shopping. Though again, I actually feel sorrier for Puck rather than myself right now, 'cause he's gotta go buy a tux. Ha! Oh great, Daphne says we've gotta go dress shopping now. I'll update this with the details in a bit.

S. Grimm

**July 14th, 2010**

The ball's on Friday, so I have two days left until I'm forced into that dress. Thankfully though, Daphne didn't choose something pink. I'm not sure what I'd have done if it was pink. It's actually not that bad - it's a midnight blue thigh high halter neck with a silver sash just under my bust and teal - petticoats? I'm not sure what the word is, but they're satiny soft. I have these silver high heeled sandals to wear with it, and some teal nail polish. Uncle Jake gave me this pendant-y necklace thing; it's a long silver chain with a teal... Poppy-ish flower on the end. Apparently it stops the wearer making any stupid mistakes, including getting drunk. Why I'd need that I don't know, seeing as Snow and Charming are supervising, I don't know, but still. Apparently Glinda and Morgana are in charge of party decorations, and Morgana promised that she'd try to stop Glinda from including _too _much pink in the colour scheme, but we all know how she gets when it comes to the colour pink...

S. Grimm

**Comments**

**Boingboing210**

**Sabrina,**

What is it with you and your imaginary friends? I mean, you do know that Glinda (the good witch) and Morgana (from the 'Knights of The Round Table') aren't real, right? Seriously, you _need _to get a life.

Bb210

**Sunshine|Sparkles|and|Happy|Places**

Hey, 'Brina, It's your sister. And I'm sorry, but we need you to get off the computer soon, because we need you to see if you like Puck's tux - ooh! That rhymes!

=^.^= (love your sister)

:D

P.S. You look really hot in your dress - and you can't show it to Puck until the dance. Agreed? Well tough, you don't have a choice in the matter - if you show Puck _before _the dance, it automati-wotsit-ly (well, straight away) loses three inches from the skirt, becomes a boob-tube, and turns pink. So there. And mom says you have to wear her cream wrap with it, just in case you get cold.

**July****15th, 2010**

Only one day to go until the dance. Charming has 'suddenly' decided to let Daphne's year join us - probably something to do with Daphne's hugging threats - and we had to go shopping for her dress. She bought a knee length, puff sleeved, hot pink one, and she's wearing gold gladiator sandals. Too much pink for me, but it suited her personality - the skirt was all poufy and span out round her really well. It's also sparkly. Yep, it really suits her. Now I've gotta go, because dad says that if I don't go to bed soon, he won't let me go to the dance tomorrow. So, see you tomorrow, then!

S. Grimm

**July 16****th****, 2010**

Neurrrrrgh. Sorry I only ejak lfiG/ W6V V '2984 38tyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyyyyyyyyy 83N25 v 7#29742 c7#- 8)

**July 17****th****, 2010**

Honestly. Guys, I really am sorry about that last blog entry, but I was just sooooooooo tired, and I couldn't help it! That dance-thing went on until gone twelve, and I fell asleep at my key board – so many apologies. Forgive me? I'll tell you about the party-thing tomorrow, right now I just wanna hit the sac – and no, Angela, _not _with Puck. Yes, I can read minds – though actually I just know you really well. And I promise I will send an entry in tomorrow, but right now, I'm just to tired to stay awake long enough. Though I will tell you one thing – there was reason to say thanks to Puck. ;-)

S. Grimm


	3. The Dance

**July 18****th****, 2010**

Okay, I am alive today, enough so that I can tell you all about the dance thing. It was actually not that bad, Morgana had decided to split the hall three ways. One third of it was the 'Glindafied' area, and it was all in varying shades of pink. With sequins. And glitter. Morgana's corner was much better; it was deep blues and blacks. And then there was the 'Couple Corner'. It was a joint effort on behalf of both Morgana and Glinda, and Morgana had just about managed to control Glinda's desire to put pink everywhere, and even to stop her from putting pictures of Cupid all over the place! So, Puck actually looked quite good in the tux – but no tie, he said that never in his life had he worn a tie and that he wasn't planning on starting now, that was for old men and little catholic school children - Daphne had picked out for him, even if he did look like he was in pain. I ended up having to tell him he could go roll around in some mud afterwards so that he would stay, anyway, we were one of the first couples to turn up, and we – well, when I say we, I really mean I – helped set the drinks out (well, kept a lookout so no one would see the two witches doing magic, really...). But, Puck managed to not fall for Morgana's charms, which was strange in itself, and just stood and talked to me instead of staring at Morgana's ethereal beauty. So, Morgana obviously came over and talked to me, and Puck wandered off. She was being really blunt, and just straight out asked me why Puck wasn't acting like a guy. Then she got this funny look on her face like she'd just figured out this big secret, but then when I asked her why she was pulling faces she just smirked and went away to flirt with the DJ. Then Puck ran towards me and held my hand. I was confused until I turned to the door and saw... Peter. His ginger hair was flopping in his eyes and his arm was hooked through... Tinkerbell's. O f course I immediately dragged Puck over to the farthest area of the room – Morgana's. Thank God. I mean, even in a life threatening situation, I would not be seen dead in Glinda's. Not on your life. But just my luck, Peter came over to me, and was like "You clean up _goooood_", so obviously I smacked him one, he looked really pervy when he said that, and Puck was all "I would prefer it if you would refrain from speaking to my girlfriend like that," and then Pan was all "So you actually managed to _get_ a girlfriend? How did you manage that? I suppose she's a total nerd as well?" and then I was like "That's no way to speak about your ex, Peter, now is it? I'd say I'd have expected better from you, but I now know to never expect that, you're far to... _wrong_ to live up to my optimistic expectations – whoever heard of a boyfriend that didn't cheat?" all sarcastically, and his mouth just dropped open, and then Tink trotted over in her little black dress (like her green one in the Disney film, only shorter) and silver puff ball high heels, and smirked at me before kissing Peter on the lips, which went on for quite a while, before they pulled back to breathe and she winked at Puck. Which made me feel all territorial, so I hung tight onto Puck's arm and smiled sarcastically at my ex best friend. And then_ she _was all "erm... what are you doing to my ex?" kinda territorially, which made me almost burst out laughing, until Puck said "there is nothing wrong with holding the arm of your boyfriend," and then he bent down and kissed me. On the lips. This (obviously) caused me to turn pink, Puck's eyes to turn silver, and Pan and Tink's mouths to drop open, before Puck whisked me away onto the dance floor, everybody else having arrived shortly after Tink. So then Puck leant down and whispered in my ear some apology, before kissing me on the cheek, and winking when he pulled away. His eyes were still slightly silver, so I asked him why they turned silver, and he was all red and stuttering when-

"Macarena everybody!" So I pulled him inline, telling him it was one of my favourites, and we all (everybody except for Tink and Pan, who appeared to have left in a huff) started dancing. Then after two other songs it was time to announce the end of term awards – that had only just been thought of, and guess which little minx who's related to me got to pick the winners? – But anyway, they were announcing prizes, and after Caleb and Gremmie got the prizes for most out-there hair, it was time for the 'Couple Awards'. So, for best dressed, Briar decided that Red and Little Boy Blue had won (Red was wearing a red satin halter neck, with a silk bow, tied just under her breasts, that flowed along her body to the ground, and Blue was wearing a midnight blue suit, a deep purple tux and a simple white shirt with the top two buttons undone). After a few dozen more, it was time for best couple overall. And Puck and I won! Then it was time to go home. Thank god! Puck ended up flying me, him, Daphne and Red back home, and for once he didn't complain about how heavy we all were. Right, so that's everything that happened, and you know that I slept all the next day, and yesterday too. So, Daphne says she needs the computer again – she _says_ it's for homework, but it's really so that she can use the webcam to talk to her _boyfriend_. Yes, I do know that, I mean, what does she think _I _used to use the laptop at home for? She didn't believe I actually _was _using it for looking up words? Honestly. Children these days – no originality.

S. Grimm

P.S. did you know that the French word for believe is croire? So:

Je crois que les caractères des fées histoires sont vrai parce qu'elles exist, bb210.


	4. Apologies!

**Sabrina's Blog**  
**Hey guys! I've been meaning to update this in a while but I only just got the chance to, so... Anyway. This is it!**

Wed 5 Jan 2011  
SO, SO, SO SORRY for not posting anything in ages but we had this case where we had to go to England, and then the computer died, and...  
Well, a tonne of stuff happened and I only recently remembered this thing even existed. SO sorry.  
Bet you wanna know what happened between me and Puck, right? Well, this is what happened: NOTHING. AT. ALL.  
HA, and you were all so sure I'd end up dating Puck properly, weren't you? Well, we're not. Because neither of us is interested in each other that way. LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE, Sabrina Grimm ! Okay, I... kinda like Puck. Well, I guess I kinda have to after all that nonsense with him being stupid enough to eat the apple and me having to kiss him better and all. AND HE BETTER NOT READ THIS!

Lol. I think I need to calm down.

So... Yeah. That's life at the moment - not much going on. There aren't even any cases at the moment! Though I think Granny Relda and Mom are gonna take us shopping now, so I'd better stop for now.

* * *

_REVIEWS_

Bb210: God Sab, u r suc a MORONICAL MORON sumtimz. Im cummin 2 Fairypot Landin 2 mek Puck fiil beta & put hm wd hs ritful briiyd. u dont desrv hm. all.  
Review Comment:  
Sabrina: if this is actually MOTH then WHY IN HECK did u pull all that crap about not believing in Everafters? God, you faeries make me SICK sometimes. Also you need to learn some manners and figure out that you WILL NEVER HAVE PUCK. And I'm not saying that because I feel territorial, but because HE DOESNT LOVE YOU. OKAY? He can barely even LOOK at you without feeling ill. Seriously, GET. A. LIFE. And stop messing with mine.

PS why are you so bad at spelling in this? and what about the barrier? Huh? Didn't think of that, didja?

* * *

Tuesday 29th March

Okay. I officially suck. You may stab me to death with wooden swords and needles if you wish. It took me way to long to update AGAIN.

And this entry is going to be really short as well, because I have to go help put out the fire at the school. So yeah.

I just wanted to apologise, like ALOT, because people have been emailing me, asking me to update, and i haven't been, which makes me an evil cow. So yeah.

Also, Moth is living with us at the moment, which makes everything EXTRA difficult, and which I will tell you more about later, I PROMISE.

But I have to go. so, yeah... Erm... bye.


	5. Author's Note

**So... I've not updated any of my stories in FOREVER, and that's because this year has officially been shit for me.**

**My mum's recently disabled, my little bother has autism, and my Nana (who I was really close to) just died. **

**But I do still want to write! I have loads of ideas, it's just... time and energy are kind of lacking for me. So, the likelihood is that I'm gonna need you guys to help out. If you have ANY IDEAS WHATSOEVER please drop me a line and I PROMISE I will try my best to get back to you. I'm just about to post a new story, based on the BBC Sherlock TV series, that I hope you'll take a look at, and I'm really sorry if I've let any of you down. :/**

**I love you! :) 3 xxx**


End file.
